In a conventional method of learning a language, language-learning content is provided to a user with a single voice and speaking rate corresponding to one script. The speaking rate of such methods is typically at a normal rate used by native language speakers. Therefore, although a person can use a computer equipped with a repeat play function and internet for language-learning, such a user may not easily comprehend a foreign language using the conventional audio content provided with the same voice attributes. Moreover, users may be easily bored with repeatedly listening to audio content having the same voice attributes. In real world situations such as when a person meets foreign native speakers in business, native speakes may have various kinds of voices, accents and pronunciations. Accordingly, it is more effective to practice listening to other voices at each repetition so as to be familiar with such voices. However, the conventional foreign language-learning materials do not provide such functionality. When conventional technology is used for providing audio content for business related applications, the personal characteristics of users is not considered resulting in static or inflexible content.
In order to provide language-learning content customized for a user, the content needs to be made and provided with the same script but in a manner that takes into consideration each users learning condition and preferences. It is also necessary to provide various types of content to a user in a customized manner that is transmitted in real time at any place and time selected by the user. The off-line manufacturing of various content tends to result in an economic loss being expensive and creating little income. Moreover, even if such losses are ignored, it is impossible to provide customized content with desired format at a desired time and place in real time, when factors such as cost, time, distance, and the like are taken into consideration.
There are many web sites that provide content for learning foreign languages through conventional technology. However, such web sites typically provide content that has already been distributed through various media such as audiotape or CD. Therefore, such web sites do not provide customized content suitable for each learner.
There is also another prior art technology that regulates voice play rate while playing foreign language-learning content with an audio player. However, this technology requires installation of a program or mounting of a module on a user's terminal thereby adding additional costs. Since the content is specific to this technology and not in a unified standard file format, additional costs are incurred for manufacturing digital content. Therefore, this prior art technology has mass production, distribution and use of customized content limitations. In addition, since this technology modulates speech rate by means of a program during playback, deterioration of the sound quality is inevitable. Moreover, the user continuously listens to the same voice at each repetition, making the user feel bored while not recreating the usual conversational environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved audio content-providing systems that enable a service provider to provide various kinds of content at a lower cost while allowing a user to access customized content for language-learning.